This invention relates to airplane slotted flap arrangements. More particularly, this invention relates to means for compensating for airflow blockage that is created by the support members attaching a flap to the trailing edge of an airplane wing.
The use of flaps located on the trailing edge of an airplane wing to vary wing lift characteristics during various flight phases is well known. In the so-called single slotted flap arrangement, a wing flap is extended relative to the stationary wing of the aircraft so that a spanwise slot is formed between the trailing edge of the wing and the leading edge of the flap. This slot directs airflow from below the wing and the flap for subsequent discharge across the upper surface of the flap in the direction of and substantially parallel to the air normally flowing over the upper surface of the flap.
Many mechanisms are known in the art for attaching the flap to the airplane wing and for providing flap translation and rotation during take-off and landing procedures to thereby control the effective lift of the composite wing-flap airfoil. Generally speaking, these support members and actuation means prevent the flap from achieving ideal performance, since the supports and actuators often block the airflow through at least a portion of the slot. Partially blocking the airflow through the slot often creates regions along the upper surface of the flap in which the airflow separates from the upper flap surface with attendant loss of lift, increased drag and flap buffeting. This problem is especially significant in airplane configurations that require a plurality of flap support members spaced spanwise along the flap for connecting the flap assembly to the stationary wing structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a slotted flap arrangement that minimizes the airflow blockage caused by flap support members and drive mechanisms located within the slotted region.
It is another object of this invention to compensate for airflow blockage caused by the flap support members of a slotted flap arrangement.
It is still another object of this invention to increase the efficiency of a slotted flap arrangement having flap support members connecting the flap to the aircraft wing.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide the foregoing objectives without the use of an external power source.